yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Terminology
Abandoned Dorm A year before the events of the anime, Atticus Rhodes, Yusuke Fujiwara and a few other Obelisk Blue students stayed in this dorm, but one day, they vanished inside and were never seen again. After the disappearance of these students, many tried to find them, but to no avail and the other students were later prohibited from entering the dorm. During this time, Atticus was forcibly endowed with the spirit of Nightshroud by Yusuke and then became one of Kagemaru's Shadow Riders, but was freed from the influence by Jaden Yuki. Later, a man named Gerard dedicates himself to solving the mystery and by the end of the third season, Chancellor Sheppard also decides to solve the cold case and find the other missing students. The dorm would later be destroyed by Honest. Exactly why the dorm was abandoned isn't stated. It appears to have some sort of Shadow Magic inside it, since Atticus claims that "shadow fiends" sucked the students into the darkness, and during Jaden's duel with Titan, a real Shadow Game (as opposed to the fake one Titan set up) started for no explained reason. Bio-Bands Bio-Bands, known in Japan as "Death-Belts" (Japan pronounciated as Des Belts) were given to the students at Duel Academy by Professor Cobra (Professor Viper) to monitor their progress while dueling. It collects duel data, fighting spirit, concentration, and the decisions of a player to the center operation lab where SAL (Wheeler) was once trained. If the result shows that the student doesn't sustain sufficient fighting spirit, he or she will be degraded and finally kicked out of the school. It is later discovered that they absorb the energy of the duelist while they are dueling, and the energy is used to resurrect Yubel. The amount of energy drained varies; the duelists might not even notice it if it's on a low setting, but on higher settings it can cause them to collapse from exhaustion, or even die. In the english dub Adrian could have de-activated the Bio-Band's main reactor rendering them useless but is seduced to a promise of power by Yubel (which it at first gave to Marcel) and chose not to shut it down. Exactly why none of the characters removed the Bio-Bands when they were going after Viper or after his defeat isn't stated. Devil Arm The Devil Arm is a mysterious arm that was found by Professor Viper on one of his expeditions. It has the ability to see the dark thoughts of any person's mind. Only those with evil in their hearts may control it. The devil arm is actually the only part of Yubel that wasn't destroyed when she was launched into space by Jaden when he was a child. When Yubel was controlling Marcel, his left arm was covered by this arm. Though strangely when Yubel was controlling Jesse no such thing happened, this was probably due to the fact that Yubel had her own body. Duel Academy Duel Academy is the setting of most of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. It is a school that trains duelists to become professionals. It has three dorms: Slifer Red, Ra Yellow, and Obelisk Blue. It is owned by Seto Kaiba. Duel Ghoul A Duel Ghoul, known as a Duel Zombie in the Japanese version is a person who is stripped of their free will and thoughts. A Duel ghoul has only one purpose: Dueling. When a Duel Ghoul is defeated in a Duel they will get back up and repeatedly challenge the opponent to a Duel, (they never get tired and even a Bio-Band draining their energy doesn't stop them). Once the opponent falls from exhaustion (in the case when Duel Ghouls first appeared, the energy of their opponents was being drained by Bio-Bands, making them exhausted far more quickly) they become a Duel Ghouls themselves. This makes Duel Ghouls nearly impossible to defeat unless their controller is defeated. If that occurs upon a Duel Ghouls's next defeat they return to normal. It is said in the Japanese version that when a Duel Zombie Duels no energy is taken because they supposedly have no energy left to be taken. Electrodes Electrodes, known in Japan as Shock-Amplifying Devices are a kind of "collar" used in underground duels. They were first shown when Zane dueled against Mad Dog in an attempt to gain more power. When a duelist loses life points while wearing an electrode, a severe electric shock is sent through their body causing them great pain. After his duel with Mad Dog, Zane used them again in a duel against his younger brother Syrus. Eye of Orichalcum The Eye of Orichalcum is an artificial eye attached under the bandage of Jim's right eye. He got this eye in an accident as a child when he tried to save Shirley from an animal trap and fell into a river. There was a mysterious old man who told him that the Eye of Orichalcum would help Jim whenever he wanted to save his friend. Jim later uses the power of the eye to see into Jaden's dark mind and find his heart that was controlled by the words of the Supreme King. Therefore, he tries to pull Jaden out of the darkness in a duel. However, Jaden can't hear Jim's words and defeats him violently. Later on, the Eye of Orichalcum is transferred to Axel Brodie. Genex tournament The Genex Tournament, or GX tournament, was an event created by Chancellor Sheppard during Jaden's 2nd year at Duel Academy. It showed duelists such as Prince Ojin (a prince whom lost his country's Satellite Cannon to Sartorius after being subjected to the dreaded First Turn Kill), a reappearance by Blair (a young duelist appearing at Duel Academy with the hope of winning the tournament and getting into Slifer Red), Lucien Grimley (a duelist from North Academy who sold his soul to The Grim Reaper in exchange for drawing power), Frantz (an ex-card designer/duelist whom lost his job to Chumley and afterwards appeared at Duel Academy with a copy of The Winged Dragon of Ra, only to get beaten by Jaden thanks to Skyscraper 2 - Hero City, a card which Chumley had designed for him), and many others. Chazz was eventually declared the champion of the Genex tournament after defeating Blair Flannigan. Genex Medallion A Genex Medallion, known in Japan as a Genex Medal are the tokens for how many wins a duelist has in the Genex tournament. Golden Eggwich The Golden Eggwich is a foodstuff made in the Academy's cafeteria. It is highly desirable among the Academy's students (especially Jaden) and faculty, but is extremely rare; students are supposed to 'hone their drawing ability' by trying to draw the Golden Eggwich. Often, Jaden tries this, but fails miserably. In both Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Tag Force games, the Golden Eggwich is similarly popular and rare, able to be gotten only once per day; when you are able to get one, for the first one received, you are able to unlock a card pack at the Academy store, and if given to your partner, will raise their heat meter up one full heart, regardless of which character is your partner. Its icon in the sandwich game is the standard egg symbol with wavy lines above it, and when you get it, a special animation is played to confirm your choice. Light of Destruction The Light of Destruction, known in Japan as The Light of Ruin, is a malevolent extraterrestrial being that possessed Sartorius when he first came into contact with the Ultimate D card. Highly infectious and dangerous, the Light of Destruction wreaks unholy havoc on the world in the second season. For billions of years, a white hole releases a mysterious energy called the Light of Destruction. When this energy reaches Earth, it causes several calamities such as dictatorships and wars. Ten years before the events of the second season, the Light of Destruction was released, infecting a card created by Aster's father, Destiny Hero - Plasma. When The D, known as Kyle Jables at the time, acquires the card by kidnapping (murdering in the Japanese version) Aster's father, it possesses him, causing him to develop an uncaring and sadistic personality. Afraid of what is happening to him, The D consults with a fortuneteller named Sartorius, who becomes possessed as well. After possessing Sartorius, it sets the stage for the events of the second season by amassing a cult of brainwashed students and acquiring a mind-control satellite which it attempts to use to enslave the planet. In the Japanese version the satellite was a weapon that it planned to use to destroy all life on earth, as well as the rest of the universe. It is ultimately sealed away, freeing Sartorius from its influence, due to the efforts of Jaden and Aster. However, only that part it was destroyed, the Light still exists. Although it didn't play the same role in the third season, it's eventually revealed that Yubel came into contact in with The Light of Destruction while it was in space, which gave Yubel it's power, and affected its sanity, although it didn't control like it was able to control Sartorius. It's also revealed that Jaden had always been the one destined to defeat the Light, Yubel being specifically created to protect Jaden's past self Haou the Supreme King until he was old enough to utilize his innate power to do so. The Light of Destruction's ultimate goal in the Japanese version is destroying all life in the universe, while it's goal in the dub was initially just to dominate the human race, not displaying any immediate interest in the rest of the universe like it did the original version. However, the Light is so arrogant that its actions are justified. In the dub it boasts that humans would go on a path to self-destruction if they weren't controlled by it, despite that it display any regard for human life int the dub, and instead showed the desire for humans to "worship it". In the original the light boasts that destruction is the destiny of the universe and actually claims that the universe had been destroyed many times before (whether it was lying or not is ambiguous). The Light of Destruction itself appears to have nearly limitless power, but its actions are limited to the power its hosts have. The vessels of the Light have so fare varied in power, with the part Sartorius being limited to simple mind control that can be broken and light based telekinesis that can be overpowered by duel spirits. The part the remained in Plasma could absorb souls. Yubel displayed by the far the most power, being able to warp reality to a certain extent. Misgarth The Misgarth Kingdom was the royal family of Prince Ojin. They were responsible for sending the brainwashing satellite, which Sartorius intended to use to turn the world into members of the Society of Light, into space. In the Japanese version the satellite was a weapon that could destroy all life on the planet (in the English Dub, what the satellite does is changed, though the footage of the fires starting when it starts to blast the earth isn't edited out). Pro-Leagues Satellite Keys The Satellite Keys are two keys Sartorius was awarded by Prince Ojin upon winning their duel. In due time, Sartorius' good side hands over the keys to Jaden and Aster for safekeeping. Shadow Charm The Shadow Charms are talismans used by the Shadow Riders. There are Eight in total, one for each of the Shadow Riders, and one for Kagemaru himself. Although their origins are unknown (although considering the events going on in the fourth season, its possible their origins will be explain there), they seem to have powers similar to the Millennium Items, and are, in turn, all emblazoned with the Wjat Eye. Being noticeably less important to the story than their afore-mentioned counterparts, the nature of their powers are not deeply explored, but all of them seem to serve the purpose of their respective owner, although they appear less powerful then the Millennium Items. All of them allow the user and his/her opponent to participate in a Shadow Game. Kagemaru alone seems to understand the nature of these items, and is responsible for their distribution. * Nightshroud/Darkness - His Shadow Charm is actually half of the pendant owned by the Gravekeeper then Jaden. Whole or in parts, it seems to afford dark powers to the user, as well as a certain amount of protection and resiliance against the effects of Shadow Games, and other Shadow Charms. * Camula - Camula's Shadow Charm is a choker which allows her both to claim the souls of those who lose to her and place them inside voodoo dolls as well as the ability to wager the souls of others present (even players outside the game) as fodder for her Illusion Gate Spell Card. * Don Zaloog - His Shadow Charm is his eyepatch. It allows him and the rest of the Dark Scorpions to take physical form in the human world. Without it, they become Duel Spirits once again. * Tania - Her Shadow Charm takes the form of a gauntlet. This allows her to assume human form (her true form being a tiger). * Abidos the Third - His Shadow Charm is a headband that allows him to return from the afterlife and assume physical form. * Titan - His Shadow Charm is the new mask he wears. It allows him to channel the powers of darkness as well as affording him a certain mastery over it. Deprived of it, however, he is consumed by the darkness once again. * Amnael - His is the Emerald Tablet, the only Shadow Charm with a history that is not exclusive to the Yu-Gi-Oh! universe. It's fictitious version allows Amnael to trap his victims, soul and body, inside its pages, trapping them until he is defeated. * Kagemaru - The master of the Shadow Charms' iconic item is a small ring which allows him to channel the powers of the Sacred Beasts into himself, not only regaining his youth but also receiving an exponential increase in both physical strength and magical power. Spirit Gates The seven Spirit Gates are gates hidden deep below the Duel Academy, used to protect the Sacred Beasts. They can only be opened by obtaining the seven Spirit Keys, which can only be won in a duel. Nearing the end of the first year of Duel Academy, the gates are opened, and Kagemaru announces that the gates can be opened by possessing enough dueling spirit. He says at that point that both the keys and the gate were a ruse to provoke duelists to duel each other over them and generate the spirit necessary to open the gate. Yubel was later able to break the gate in season three and claim the Sacred Beasts. Spirit Keys Along with the spirit gate, Kagemaru created these as a means to get high-level duelists to duel each other in order to generate the duel energy necessary to revive the Sacred Beasts. Kagemaru says himself that they were in fact unnecessary to open the gate. Sheppard gave one key to the seven top duelists in the academy: Chazz, Bastion, Jaden, Alexis, Crowler, Zane, and Banner. Spirit Partner Spirit Partners are Duel Monster Spirits that have human partners. Their partners and any other humans that possess the ability are the only humans who can see and interact with them. It’s also possible to have more than one spirit partner. The following characters own or have the ability to sense a Duel Monster in one way or another: * Jaden’s main spirit partner is Winged Kuriboh. Later on, he’s also able to verbally communicate with the Neo-Spacians as well as Elemental Hero Neos. * Chazz’s main spirit partner is Ojama Yellow in the anime, and Light and Darkness Dragon in the manga. However, he is also able to see the other two Ojamas that make up the The Ojama Trio, The Dark Scorpions, as well as all the monsters in his 0-ATK deck. * Jesse’s main spirit partner is Crystal Beast Ruby Carbuncle. He’s also able to interact with the rest of the Crystal Beasts plus the ones floating around such as Tom’s Jerry Beans Man. He also considers all of his monsters his family. * In the GX manga, Kouyou Hibiki is the original owner of Winged Kuriboh before passing it down to Jaden. He too, is able to communicate with his duel spirit. * Chumley has Des Koala as his spirit partner. It's unknown if he can actually see spirit partners, but he is at least able to hear them. * Yusuke Fujihara's partner used to be Honest before he was possessed by Nightshroud. * Trapper doesn’t possess a spirit partner of his own (he once did, but it was stolen from him by another, unnamed person), but nonetheless, wields the uncanny ability to not only see, but also trap duel spirit monsters. * Mr. Stein has the ability to only see his own monster, "Scab Scar-Knight"/"Scar-Knight". * Though Sartorius can not see visually see nor speak to duel spirits, he is able to sense them due to his honed psychic abilities. * Yubel may be considered a Spirit Partner, though the relationship it shares is mostly parasitic and/or downright harmful to all who come into contact with it, so this is debatable. Notably, however, it does afford great power to those who ally with it, although it often turns on its allies when it has no further use for them. Survival Duels Survival Duels, known in Japan as "Disclosure Duels" (or "Des Duels", a pun on Death Duels, for short in Japan pronounciation) are mandatory duels issued by Professor Cobra (Professor Viper) in the third season where the Bio-Bands drain both the victor and loser's energies upon the conclusion of the duel. It is the skill system for open duels regardless of dorms or grades. Ultimate D - Card The Utlimate D - Card is the commonly used nickname for "Destiny Hero - Plasma". "D" stands for Destiny. In the English dub when not being referred to by name Plasma is referred to as "The Ultimate Destiny Card" by The D. First introduced into the anime by a defeated Sarina, Aster invests most of his time and energy into finding this mysterious card that was stolen from his kidnapped (murdered in the Japanese version) father during the Genex tournament. His efforts eventually lead him to The D who reveals that the Ultimate D - Card drains the souls of its victims, as seen with Aster's father and Doctor Collector. Also, he learns that the Light of Destruction infected this card, and will also infect anyone who comes in close contact with it, tying Aster's predicament to the possessed Sartorius. Upon defeating The D, Aster manages to purify the tainted card from the Light of Destruction. Afterwards, "Destiny Hero - Plasma" ("D-HERO - Bloo-D") becomes the centerpiece to his Destiny Hero Deck. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX terminology